Strawberries
by Vacax Jacha
Summary: "Sherlock aimait les fraises. C'est d'ailleurs à peu près le seul fruit qu'il daignait manger. Et depuis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en acheter des barquettes entières de ces fraises que je ne mangerai jamais." - POV John Watson


**L**e plus dur dans les intros, c'est de trouver la première phrase. Une fois le malaise passé, c'est plus facile, et on peut passer à l'essentiel à savoir :

**J'**ai découvert la série **Sherlock **il y à peu, et j'ai de suite adoré. Je suppose que le commun des mortels appelle ce genre de choses un coup de coeur. Bref, j'ai immédiatement voulu écrire sur cette série et voilà le résultat : _**Strawberries**_. Un OS sans prétention que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire. Comptez donc sur moi pour renouveler l'expérience.

**Q**uestion avertissement, rien de bien choquant, donc un petit **K+. **Pour les disclaims, vous connaissez la chanson, Sherlock appartient à **Mark Gatiss **et **Steven Moffat**, qui eux-même appartiennent à je-ne-sais-trop-qui, lequel m'appartient, évidemment.

**V**oilà, voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, sinon que malgré le fait que cette histoire soit courte et probablement pas d'un très grand niveau, les reviews sont fortement appréciées. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>STRAWBERRIES<strong>

* * *

><p>Je déteste les fraises. Pourtant mon frigo en est remplit. Des barquettes entières de fraises à la chaire d'un rouge apétissant. Des barquettes entières de fraises dont la moitié pourrissait déjà dans leur emballage. Des barquettes entières de fraises que je ne mangerai jamais.<p>

Sherlock aimait les fraises. Je me souviens qu'il pouvait en avaler des dizaines et des dizaines sans s'en lasser. En vérité, les fraises étaient à peu près le seul aliment qu'il daignait manger. Et moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en acheter des barquettes, alors que je déteste les fraises. Pas que le goût soit déplaisant, c'était au contraire plutôt bon, cependant, Sherlock aimait les fraises. Alors maintenant, je les détèste. Parce qu'elles me le rappelle. Et c'est douloureux. Je le revois, assit sur le canapé, un saladier de fraises posé sur ses genoux, ses doigts légèrement rougis par les fruits piochant négligemment à l'intérieur avant de porter une fraise à sa bouche. C'est douloureux. Je le revois m'en proposer une. C'est douloureux. Je le revois sourire lorsque j'acceptais. C'est douloureux. Je vois une fraise. C'est douloureux.

Si Sherlock me voyait ainsi, en train de pleurer à la simple vue d'une fraise, sans nul doute qu'il rierait de moi. Oui, tu rierais bien de moi Sherlock. Mais en attendant, je suis toujours là, _moi_. Idiot...

_Sherlock était un idiot_. C'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenu après avoir retourné les évènements du huit avril en long en large et en travers dans ma tête. Sherlock Holmes, le grand et brillant détective Sherlock Holmes était un imbécile dont l'idiotie ne connaissait aucunes limites. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de réfléchir. Et voilà où ça l'avait mené. _A cause de ça, tu ne pourras plus jamais manger une seule fraise, pauvre idiot_...

Je posai de manière mécanique une énième barquette dans mon frigo, et allai m'affaler sur le canapé. _Son _canapé. M'asseoir ici me donnait l'impression qu'il était toujours là, quelque part. La forme de son corps aux membres longilignes avait été comme imprimé dans le tissu du canapé, et les creux dans les coussins auraient pu me faire croire qu'il n'avait quitté l'endroit que depuis quelques minutes si tout n'avait pas été aussi froid. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et mon coeur se serra brusquement dans ma poitrine. _Froid_. Comme la pluie battante qui tombait en ce moment à Londres. Froid comme un lit délaissé depuis trop longtemps. Froid comme un de ces nombreux cadavres à la morgue. Froid comme une fraise sortant du frigo...

Sherlock piochait des fraises dans le frigo à n'imorte quelle heure de la journée, voir de la nuit lorsqu'il ne jouait pas du violon ou plus simplement, lorsqu'il ne dormait pas. Je sentis une larme rouler paresseusement le long de ma joue droite. Repenser à lui est toujours aussi douloureux. Mais je crois que je veux que ce le soit. Sinon, j'aurai déjà tourné la page. Sinon, je ne continurais pas d'acheter des fraises dès que l'occasion se présentait. Pourquoi je continue d'acheter des fraises en fait ? Ces fraises que je ne mangerai jamais... Probablement pour continuer de penser à lui. Peut-être par peur d'oublier à quel point je l'_aimais_. C'est douloureux de m'en rappeler, mais après tout, aimer _est _douloureux.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, j'ai écouté un morceau de violon via internet. J'ai pleuré. Pendant des heures et des heures. Ce n'était pas aussi beau que ce que jouait Sherlock, mais ça y ressemblait vaguement. Pendant un quart de seconde, je l'ai revu, debout devant la fenêtre, le visage observant distraitement la ville grouillant de vie qu'est Londres, son archet caressant les cordes et ses doigts remuant avec une précision sans pareil. Le son qui se dégageait de cet instrument lorsqu'il était entre les mains de Sherlock avait quelque chose de divin. Merveilleusement triste et doux à la fois. J'aimais l'écouter jouer, même à quatre heure du matin. Si je faisais semblant de ne pas apprécier ça, c'était uniquement pour le contredire. Mais il savait que j'aimais. Alors il continuait malgré tout. Et chaque fois qu'il achevait un morceau, il quittait sa place devant la fenêtre et allait manger une fraise...<p>

Et chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait sur une affaire particulièrement difficile, il mangeait une fraise.

Et chaque fois qu'il achevait une affaire, il mangeait une fraise.

Et chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait, il mangeait une fraise.

Oui, la fraise était le seul aliment qu'il daignait manger. Une fois, je me rappelle lui avoir demandé pourquoi. Il m'a répondu : « _Parce que les fraises ressemblent aux coeurs_. » J'avais trouvé ça étrange, mais je n'avais rien dit d'autre, et il était retourné à ses fraises. Sherlock était définitivement un mystère pour moi. Un mystère que je mourrais d'envie de comprendre. Un mystère fascinant. Un mystère qui mangeait des fraises.

Je suis tombé amoureux de ce mystère. De ce mystère et tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais aujourd'hui, bien que je l'aime toujours autant, je ne peux m'empêcher de détester les fraises.

* * *

><p><em>9 Avril 2011 - <em>

_Hier 8 Avril 2011, un jeune homme âgé de trente-deux ans perd la vie dans le réglement d'une affaire prise en charge par Scotland Yard il y à tout juste trois jours. [voir le numéro précédent] L'agresseur, un dénommé Alejandro Ramirez aurait été armé et aurait tiré sur la victime qui aurait tout d'abord reçu une balle à l'épaule, suivie d'une autre en pleine poitrine en voulant protéger l'otage. D'après l'inspecteur Lestrade, la victime était un détective consultant du nom de Sherlock Holmes et aurait succombé à ses blessures deux heures après avoir été touché par les balles. L'otage, John Watson, ami de la victime, est quant à lui toujours en vie, et ne porte aucunes blessures physiques._

_- New Time_

* * *

><p>Je me souviens qu'une fois, je m'étais énervé contre Sherlock. Etrangement, je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi, probablement avait-il ruiné un autre de mes rendez-vous avec Sarah... Toujours est-il que je m'apprétais à m'en aller en claquant la porte lorsqu'il me rattrapa par le bras. « <em>Ne me laisses pas... <em>» avait-il simplement dit. « _Ne m'abandonnes pas. Pas toi_. » Je me souviens très nettement de ses yeux rougis à ce moment, et du timbre de sa voix brisée sous l'émotion. Et j'étais resté. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras pour le rassurer, pour m'excuser, pour lui dire que je serai toujours auprès de lui, que la seule chose dont il avait à se soucier, c'était de ses meurtres et de ses fraises. Et voilà où nous en étions, quatre mois plus tard.

Moi, penché sur ta tombe, je finis par m'en aller, sans un regard en arrière vers la fraise que je viens de laisser sur le marbre blanc immaculé, où sont gravés dans une fine calligraphie tes initiales. « _SH_ »


End file.
